fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Nevermourn
The Nevermourn are a warband of Chaos Space Marines devoted to the Chaos God of Longing, Praxia. Afflicted with a daemonic "blessing" constantly bombards their minds with the longing desires of every being in the galaxy, the Nevermourn search the galaxy for these individuals, hoping to recruit them into the service of Praxia. All those who stand in their way are slaughtered in the name of the Lord of the Outcast. History Dark Beginnings The Nevermourn were originally a Chapter of Loyalist Space Marines known as the Iron Brothers, a 15th founding successor chapter of the mighty Ultramarines. At first they were a young and proud chapter, fighting the enemies of Man in the name of their Emperor and their Primarch. But as the Centuries wore by, the Iron Brother began to notice that for all the victories they had won, for all the monsters they had faced in the name of the God-Emperor, they never received any attention or praise for their great victories. They were, overlooked, overshadowed, and slowly the Iron Brothers began to become bitter, which eventually began to turn into hatred. The final straw was drawn when the Iron Brothers fought alongside their Ultramarine progenitors on the Hive World of Nacris. The two chapters had joined forces, the Iron Brothers being led by none other than their Chapter Master Charon Icris, fought against a Tau occupation on the Hive World. The campaign was long and brutal, but in the end the Astartes prevailed. However, when the now liberated citizens of Nacris rejoiced, all their praise was directed towards the Ultramarines. When Charon asked the Ultramarine Captain why his battle-brothers were not celebrated as well, for they had fought and bled just as the Ultramarines had, the Captain unwisely answered; "Why not? We are the Ultramarines." This response threw Charon into a fit of rage, and he attacked and nearly killed the upstart. As punishment for this act, not just Charon, but his entire Chapter, was sentenced to a Penitence Crusade through the Eye of Terror. Charon chafed as this unjust punishment, for surely it was only he that needed to be punished? But nonetheless, the Iron Brothers departed, unknowingly sealing their fate. The Longing Desire For nearly a half a century did the Iron Brothers fight against Daemons and Traitor Marines alike, moving from one warp-tainted hellhole to the next. Many Astartes died, and many more went insane from sheer exposure to the warp, or even worse, fell to the temptations of the Ruinous Powers, forcing the Iron Brothers to put down their own. Now more than ever they longed, not for recognition, but for an end to the torment, for the safety of their battle-brothers. But no respite was forthcoming, and the numbers of the Iron Brothers began to dwindle even further. Little did they know, that their longing desires had attracted the attention of a massively powerful denizen of the Warp. A sudden shift the the empyrean suddenly transported what remained of the Iron Brother's fleet to a strange realm. Landing, Chapter Master Charon and his battle-brothers found themselves in an enormous desert of slate-grey sand, overcast by a storm-wracked sky. Hordes of Daemons, the likes of which the Iron Brothers had never seen, emerged from the dunes, but suprisingly did not attack the Space Marines. Instead the Daemons shepherded the Iron Brothers towards a massive lake of quicksilver-like fluid, where Charon, overcome by a sudden urge, touched the pool. Bursting from the depths of the lake came a massive figure, twice as tall as a Space Marine, every inch of it's grey flesh covered with mournful faces. Charon had never seen this figure before, yet somehow he knew him. He had heard their yearning pleas, and he had answered, pulling the Iron Brothers from the Eye of Terror and welcoming them into his realm with open arms. He was the god of Longing, the Great Host, the Lord of the Outcast. He was Praxia. Rebirth The Iron Brothers had been missing for decades, and slowly the Imperium began to forget the Space Marine Chapter entirely. They must be destroyed, they thought, for surely not even a Chapter of Adeptus Astartes could survive the perils of the Eye of Terror for that long? Soon the Iron Brothers simply faded from memory, a grave mistake, as it turned out in the end. One day, a single Battle-Barge, old beyond years and twisted by the tides of the Empyrean, emerged from the Eye. The battleship bore no identifiable markings on it's hull, nothing that identified it in the least, and yet their was something off about the ship, something sinister. Suddenly, the Inhabitants of the Hive World Gomar's Folley, looked to the sky to see the mystery ship hovering in their clouds, an ominous sight indeed. Unsure of what to do, the inhabitants cautiously hailed the Battle Barge, and the response sealed their doom: At the very instant the transmission stopped, millions of Under-Hivers suddenly rose up and attacked the citizenry of Gomar's Folley, possessed by a yearning fervor that had festered in the Underhives for years. They rioted through the streets, looting, burning, killing all and any who stood in their way, often armed with nothing but their bare hands. Meanwhile, from the Battle-Barge came thousands of Chaos-warped Drop Pods, raining down from the sky and slamming into the mega city like comets. From these Drop Pods came terrifying Fallen Astartes, Chaos Marines whose slate-grey and silver armor was covered in a madman's scrawl of strange phrase and blasphemous symbols, marauding through the streets of the Hive World. Both the PDF and the Adeptus Arbites were practically overwhelmed by the two pronged attack, torn apart by ravening Underhivers and Chaos Space Marines alike. Once the defenses of Gomar's Folley had been destroyed, all those who did not join the Underhiver mob in their sudden madness were butchered in the streets. Gathering up their new converts on to their Battle-Barge, the Chaos Space Marines departed, leaving behind a near-lifeless world of ash and ruin. Agents of both the Ordo Malleus and the Ordo Hereticus wold later arrive on the ruined Hive World to confirm the Imperium's suspicions. The Battle-Barge that had emerged from the Eye of Terror had been The Silver Storm, the flagship of the long-lost Iron Brothers, which could only mean one thing. The Iron Brothers had fallen to Chaos, becoming this "Nevermourn" warband, and thus another once-proud chapter had fallen, and the Imperium had gained yet another enemy. The Damithos Reach Massacre Charon, now the Chaos Lord of the Nevermourn, was eager to strike back at the hated Ultramarines that had wronged them in the past. The result of this was a planet wide genocide that would make the Nevermourn known to the Galaxy at large. Striking at the Agri-world of Ac'sar within the Damithos Reach Sub-Sector, the Nevermourn slaughtered the Ac'sarian PDF and civilians alike, knowing full well that it would attract the Ultramarine Forces stationed nearby. And the Ultramrines did reply, sending a nearly a full company to cleanse Ac'sar of it's corruption aboard the mighty Battle-Barge Valorous. Little did the loyalists know they were being led into a trap. The overconfident Ultramarine Captain, think that these grey-armored renegades posed a minor threat at best, sent most if not all his forces down onto the besieged planet. However, when the Ultramarines arrived on Ac'sar they found their enemy to be Chaos Cultists devoted to a God of the warp they had never heard of, not Chaos Marines as they had been informed. Suddenly, the twisted flagship of the Nevermourn, The Silver Storm, jumped out of the warp next to the Valorous, engaging the Ultramarine's Battle-Barge in deadly void combat. Charon, as soon as he heard of the Ultramarine's response to Ac'sar, had withdrawn his Nevermourn on to The Silver Storm, warp jumping just out of range of the Valorous's sensors. When the Ultramarines had deployed the bulk of their forces, Charon attacked, knowing full well that the loyalist ship would be undermanned. Undermanned it was, and even though the Valorous ''put up a terrific fight, the chaos-tainted weaponry of ''The Silver Storm ultimately prevailed. The Ultramarine battle-barge was crippled and and boarded by almost six-hundred crazed Chaos Marines, faced only by a few remaining Ultramarines and their Chapter Serfs. Charon personally fought the Ultramarine Captain, that to his joy was the same upstart that he had nearly killed back on the Hive World of Nacris. Charon's Daemon-Axe clashed against the Captain's relic sword as the two fought, but the Lord of the Nevermourn prevailed, once again besting and nearly killing the Captain. But, rather than finishing off the wounded Ultramarine, Charon instead dragged him to a vid screen, telling him that as punishment for condemning Charon and his Chapter all those years ago, he would live to see his battle-brothers die before his very eyes. Meanwhile, the Nevermourn's remaining Techmarines had overpowered and subjugated the Valorous's Machine Spirit, forcing the ship to launch a salvo of cyclonic missiles at the Agri-World below them. The Ultramarine forces on Ac'sar could only watch as their own ship rained thermonuclear death upon them. In that single moment, the Nevermourn had killed both a world and nearly an entire company of Ultramarines, and the Captain could only watch. Satisfied with breaking his opponent's spirit, Charon decapitated the Ultramarine with his axe, keeping the loyalist's skull as a memoir of the event. Some of the Ultramarines were allowed to flee from the massacre, to spread the word that the Nevermourn had come, and all would embrace their god Praxia or perish. Servants of Lesser Gods With a new battle-barge in tow, the Nevermourn were stronger then they had ever been, and hungered for more Imperial blood. As if on Que, the Sorcerer Adosar had a vision granted to him by none other than the God of Longing himself, showing him the location of the Imperial Starfort, Majestic. The Starfort hung in front of a minor Warp Rift, repulsing the daemons of the Immaterium that split from it, and Praxia whispered to Adosar of the legions of Praxian Daemons that could be summoned from the Rift, but only if Starfort Majestic ''was destroyed. The sorcerer relayed what the Lord of the Outcast had shown him to Charon, who proclaimed this new mission to the Nevermourn. Setting a new course, ''The Silver Storm blasted through the warp, it's passengers intent on making their God's will a reality. Upon arriving at the coordinates, the Nevermourn were greeted by a surprising sight, the forces of another warband of Chaos Space Marines were besieging the Starfort. These renegades wore black and purple armor and followed the will of another obscure God of the Warp, a being they called the Black King. Charon, seeing potential allies (and even possible converts), contacted the leader of the Chaos Marines, an fallen astartes called Heshgar the Heathen, offering the help of his warband in destroying Starfort Majestic. Heshgar called Charon a weak-minded fool, and ordered his warriors to fire upon The Silver Storm. With that, the battle began, the Nevermourn engaging in a void battle with Heshgar's battle-barge, while simultaneously boarding the weakened Starfort. Heshgar's Chaos Marines had already killed most if not all of the Majestic's defenders and crew, and thus the two warbands fought each other within the halls and corridors of the Starfort. While the Nevermourn outnumbered the Heathen's warriors, the rival Chaos Marines fought with strange archotech weapons that reduced droves of the Nevermourn to ash, and thus the two forces were evenly matched. It seemed that the two warbands would wipe each other, if an Imperial Armada had not appeared out of the warp to take back the Starfort. Heshgar's warriors, in their haste, had not deactivated the Majestic's homing beacon, and thus while the two Chaos Warbands had fought, the Starfort had been broadcasting a distress signal. Outnumbered, and his forces whittled down to just shy of three hundred Chaos Marines, Charon, with the regret of failure in his heart, ordered his forces to withdraw back on to The Silver Storm. Heshgar did the same, but not before contacting Charon to tell him that he would hunt him to the ends of the galaxy for interfering. Charon got no chance to reply, for his battle-barge had jumped into the Empyrean, fleeing from the massed Armada. The Nevermourn would later discover that the Chaos Marines they fought had been members of the warband known as the Storm Draugar, and that they had made a powerful enemy. The Siege of Pranix The second time the Nevermourn confronted the Storm Draugar was on the battlefields of the war-torn planet of Pranix. Seeking to atone for their failure in capturing Starfort Majestic, the Nevermourn were sent yet another vision by the God of Longing, a vision of a Praxian Artefact that was hidden of the planet Pranix. Arriving and making planetfall, the Nevermourn found that their old adversary, Heshgar the Heathen, and his Storm Draugar were fighting against both Imperial Guard and a widespread Genestealer Cult that had risen up on the planet. Heshgar, upon reciving word of the Nevermourn's appearance, redirected his forces to combat the Nevermourn. It seemed that the two warbands would tear each other appart, if not for the arrival of the forces of both the loyalist Dark Angels and Hammers of Dorn on the war-torn planet, forcing Heshgar to call upon the aid of his masters, the infamous Blackspawn Brothers, for reinforcement. Both Ingar and Malak Blackspawn, along with the formidable 1st Storm came to support Heshgar's weakened forces, and in a strange twist of fate, fought alongside the Nevermourn rather than against them. Heshgar was furious, but was forced to swallow his feeling of vengance, as he dared not refuse the orders of the Blackspawns. The battle that ensued was one of epic preportions, Chaos Marines and Loyalists fighting all across Pranix, black armored Draugar fighting along side slate-armored Nevermourn. Together, the sevants of the Black King and Lord of the Outcast alike pushed back loyalist Space Marine, Guardsman, and Genestealer Cultist alike, and thus the Ruinous Powers won the day. While bloodied, both warbands aquired what they had came for, the Storm Draugar gaining a powerful new servant, the Fallen Angel Damain Darklance, who had been hiding on Pranix for some time, and whom Heshgar had been seeking. The Nevermourn aquired the Artefact, in addition to thousands of new converts to their cause in the form of cultists, traitor guardsmen, and even a few corrupted loyalists. In the aftermath of the battle, Charon personally met with Malak Blackspawn and his brother and second-in-command, Ingar Blackspawn. Malak was interested, to say the least, in these strange grey-armored traitors, and preposed an alliance between the two warbands. Charon eagerly agreed, seeing the events that had transpired as the machinations of Praxia's will, and thus an unholy pact was formed. To this day, the Nevermourn and the Storm Draugar often fight alongside on another, and woe to those that stand before them. The 41st Millennium The Nevermourn have largely disappeared since the Siege of Praxis, although it is unknown exactly why they have vanished. The Ordo Malleus believes that it may have something to do with the Artefact they took from the now devastated world of Praxis. Scattered sightings of their forces however have been seen fighting alongside other forces in service of the Ruinous Powers, with an alarming regularity at that. They were sighted fighting alongside the 5th Storm of the Storm Draugar during an attack on the Forge World of Argon, as well as during the 13th Black Crusade, fighting alongside various Chaos Warbands on Cadia and a variety of other worlds. Even Charon the Thrice-Blessed himself was sighted, fighting against the Ultramarine forces stationed at the Cadian Gate. While their true intention remain unknown, new intelligence about the Nevermourn was discovered by the Callidus Assassin DELETED, who managed to infiltrate a Praxian Cult located on the Death World of Nox Vada. It was there she discovered that the Nevermourn are gathering recruits, building war machines with the help of the Dark Mechanicus, and building up their forces in preparation for something massive. Unfortunately, she was discovered, and her broken, mutilated body was recovered much later, a perplexing message carved into her flesh: "Wait your turn." In the meantime, the Nevermourn have been conducting many raids within the Segmentums Obscurus and Tempestus, devastating outlying worlds and gathering more followers by the day, slowly growing in strength. Warband Culture Devoted to Praxia in all things, the Nevermourn's title is far more literal than one might think. Everywhere they go, the same simplistic smile is plastered on their faces, a smile that has disturbed and enraged allies and enemies alike time and time again. This is because the Nevrmourn are genuinely happy, they are content as they are servants of a God they believe to have saved them rather than damned them, content in their simple duty of bringing all life under the control of the God of Longing, and take a simple joy in annihilating those who will not join them in their worship. But even still, the Nevermourn still long for one thing, silence. The daemon-curse that afflicts them assaults their mind with the longing wishes of every living soul. The Nevermourn thus take it upon themselves to silence these voices by either bringing them into the worship of Praxia, or silencing them permanently. The constant chatter in their heads has drives most if not all of the Nevermourn mad, and as a result they etch the snippets of the voices on their armor and even into their flesh, covering themselves with strange phrases like the inside of a madman's cell. Thus, the Nevermourn are considered depraved and deranged even by the loose standards of Chaos, the well-known followers of a little-known deity. The Nevermourn look upon loyalists and other servants of Chaos with a strange mixture of pity and hope. Pity, that these "unbelievers" have divorced themselves from the embrace of Praxia, but hope that they might one day see what they are truly missing, and thus will embrace the God of Longing with their hearts and souls. The Nevermourn are quite willing to work with other Warbands, but only if it benefit's their own goal. However, the Nevermourn are abhorred by the servants of Nurgle, as the rivalry between the Plague God and Praxia is well known to them. Organization The Nevermourn number only 800 Chaos Space Marines (currently), and thus bolster their ranks with thousands if not millions of Praxian Chaos Cultists. Their main organization is relatively simple, Charon and his lieutenants making up the leadership of the Nevermourn, other Chaos Space Marines below them serving as the main fighting force of the warband, and Chaos Cultists serving as cannon fodder and meatshields. In addition: the Nevermourn also have several specialist ranks: The Cabal The Cabal was originally formed from what remained of the Iron Brother's Librarius, now a group of powerful Chaos Sorcerers, who's exact numbers are unknown. While powerful in combat, the Cabal's main purpose is the summoning of Praxian Daemons, as their combined strength is enough to tear a hole in the Materium, letting the forces of the Lord of the Outcast into the material realm. However, on his own a member of the Cabal is able summon lesser Praxian Daemons such as Twisted Hosts or even Jackals of Praxia, which are used as shock troops by the Nevermourn. The Grey Talons The elite fast attack force of the Nevermourn, the Grey Talons are a group of 100 Chaos Raptors of a very different breed. When they attack, rather than the trademark shrieks of the Raptors, the Grey Talons fight in complete, bone-chilling silence, even as they fall upon their unfortunate victims. Even their jump packs are whisper-silent, allowing them to jump completely out of the blue and surprise their opponents. Each armed with a pair of jagged Lightning Claws and wearing their signature slate-grey power armor, the Grey Talons are by far the most terrifying force within the Nevermourn. Those Who Hear The honorific title given to the Nevermourn's small cadre of Praxian Daemon-Possessed Chaos Space Marines, each one driven beyond the point of insanity by the constant whispering of the voices inside of their heads. These living engines of destruction are only used as a last resort by the Nevermourn, as once unleashed, Those Who Hear are near impossible to restrain. Grotesque parodies of the Space Marines they once were, Those Who Hear are massive creatures, their grey armor fused with silver-scaled flesh. Their hands are warped into massive claws or fused with the weapons they wielded before their transformation. Their only unchanged feature is their faces, although their mouths have become chasms of serpentine fangs and little else. Those Who Hear are deployed only to devastate the opponent's forces, as their mournful fury is amazingly hard to coerce once roused. When released, the possessed marines will rip apart their opposition until they themselves are killed (which is no small feat) or they have ripped the enemy into bloody shreds. Favored Tactics Even after their corruption, the Nevermourn still use the same combat tactics as when they were the Iron Brothers. This mostly entails deploying large quantities of Chaos Marines via drop pod, which the Nevermourn happen to have a prestigious amount of. Using simultaneous deep strikes on to enemy locations and even directly into enemy lines, the Nevermourn plunge directly into the thick of combat. Once on the ground, the Nevermourn attack with chainsword and blade, or at close range with a bolter, caring little for their own safety. However, the Nevermourn also utilize Cultists, deploying hordes of their fanatical minions to distract the enemy and draw them away from the Nevermourn's main assault. Alongside the standard Chaos Space Marines are the Grey Talons, who are by far the most deadly of the Nevermourn's assailants. Gliding on silent jump packs, the Grey Talons are usually sent in via drop prod at the outskirts of a battle, as to get drop on enemy forces. Additional forces are sometimes sent in the form of a Sorcerer of the Cabal, usually accompanied by a a host of Praxian Daemons. If the battle goes badly for the Nevermourn, then they deploy Those Who Hear, sending the Possessed Marines to ravage the enemy until their is nothing left. Recruitment The Nevermourn typicaly recruit from the youngest members of their cultist forces, who they view as the most "worthy" to join the rank's of Praxia's chosen. Once selected, the aspirant is subjected to a horrific ritual by the Cabal, known simply as The Rite. The Rite afflicts the aspirant with the daemon-curse that afflicts the whole of the Nevermourn's Chaos Marines, opening the young man's mind to the longing desires of every sentient being in the galaxy. If the aspirant's mind is not torn apart by the experience, then he is deemed worthy of his acension, and is implanted with the Nevermourn's gene-seed by one of their few remaining apothecaries. However, often times the process fails and aspirant is killed in the process, as some of the Nevermourn's gene-stock has become faulty or corrupted. Warband Fleet The Nevermourn have no permanent base, moving from planet to planet in their fleet. The fleet is mostly made up of support craft, along with a few Strike Cruisers, but it's most prominent vessels are: *'The Silver Storm' - The Battle Barge that Charon and his battle-brother first embarked into the Eye of Terror with, The Silver Storm ''has long since become the flagship of the Nevermourn. Corrupted and twisted by the power of the warp, this massive cruiser is fitted with all manner of daemonic weaponry, enough to devastate a small enemy fleet all on it's own. It is the harbinger of destruction, as whenever ''The Silver Storm ''appears in orbit of a planet, another world burns and the ship departs with new followers in it's hold. *'The Cage''' - This old battle-barge, once a proud vessel of the Ultramarines, has since then been transformed into a hellish prison ship. Within it's darkened corridors lie those the Nevermourn have captured, unwilling captives to be sacrificed to the God of Longing. The Cage also holds a large number of Those Who Hear, and is primarily used to transport these malformed fiends. Notable Members Charon the Thrice-Blessed The Chaos Lord of the Nevermourn, Charon is a depraved madman amongst madmen, one of the few in the galaxy to be touched by the "divine" hand of Praxia. He earned his title, the Thice-Blessed, because he is the only being in existence to be granted not one but three Chaos gifts from the God of Longing. The first gift was a Mark of Praxia, which he received when he first swore to become the Herald of the Great Host, allowing him to fight with a fervor matched by only the most passionate of zealots. The second was a Daemon Weapon of Praxia, the massive daemon-possessed axe Krevenoss, named after the Twisted Host that inhabits the weapon. He earned Krevenoss after "liberating" the underhivers of the Hive World Gomar's Folley, and bringing nearly a million souls into Praxia's embrace. The third and final blessing came when Charon and his Nevermourn claimed the Ultramarine Battle-Barge Valorous and slaughtered it's crew, transforming it into the hellship known as The Cage. This act granted Charon his final "blessing", an Aura of Covetousness. Charon is a monster of a Space Marine, nearly eight feet tall, and clad in silver-grey terminator armor, decorated in a lunatic's scrawl of strange phrases, mournful faces that have been sculpted into the grey adimantium, and blasphemous symbols of Praxia. He wields the two-handed Daemon-Axe Krevenoss, who's diamond hard edge drips with silvery acid, and a Storm Bolter is mounted on his left gauntlet, fed by an ammo belt from his backpack. Charon wears no helmet, and thus the teardrop mark of Praxia burned into his forehead is visible for all to see. Finally, Charon is surrounded by a faintly glowing silver aura, which in close proximity overwhelms weak-willed foes with feelings of longing, sapping their will to fight and making all the easier for Charon to slay them. Adosar the Serpent Once the Chief Librarian of the Iron Brothers, Adosar now serves the Praxia in all things, as leader of the Cabal. While just as devout as the rest of the Nevermourn. Adosar is the only member of the Warband that strangely seems to have kept his sanity, and thus is of a far more craftier bent, earning him the title; "the Serpent". While Charon focuses on his conquests, Adosar focuses on the ethereal magic of the warp, and how best to prefect it. He leads the Nevermourn on quests to find Praxian artifacts, as to increase his overall knowledge. No one, not even Charon, knows for what purpose this is for, but their are whispers that he plan's to preform the ultimate act of sorcery, and summon Praxia into the Materium. Adosar is a Beta Level psyker at least, with a prestigious knowledge of warpcraft and sorcery. He is also quite skilled in Daemon-mancy, and has even been granted a Daemonic Name by the God of Longing, allowing him to summon lesser Praxian Daemons with ease. He wears a set of rune-carved artificer armor, devoid of the usual maniac scrawl common amongst the Nevermourn, and weilds his corrupted Force Sword, Warpsplitter. Kavos Kavos, the former Captain of the Iron Brothers First Company, is the leader of the Grey Talons, the Nevermourn's elite Raptor force. He was once a young and bright soul, always a source of inspiration to his battle-brothers. Now, he is a specter of what he once was, a silent ghost that kills with an almost reverent glee. None can say exactly what triggered this drastic transformation, some think it was Daemon-Curse, others believe it might have happened long before then. Whatever the cause, Kavos has carved out a fearsome reputation amongst the Nevermourn, and he more than intends to keep it. Kavos wears the signature slate-grey power armor of the Grey Talons, covered in a scrawl of strange phrases. He wields a pair of relic Lightning Claws, named Demise ''and ''Destruction, each one mounted with a belt-fed bolter, allowing Kavos to kill his prey from afar as well as in melee. His Jump Pack, like all of the Grey Talons, is whisper silent, and barely makes any noise when activated. The Old One The last remaining Dreadnought of the Iron Brothers, who after their corruption, became a near-mindless war machine rather that the wise veteran it once was. The Old One is aptly named, for he was once a member of the Ultramarine's who would split off from the whole of the Chapter to form the Iron Brothers. During their exile, The Old One was the only Dreadnought to survive the perils of the warp, but for all his strength, his mind was twisted by the Ruinous Powers, and the Iron Brothers were forced to put him into stasis until cure for the war machines madness could be found. After their transformation, the Nevermourn would re-awaken the Old One, as to visit his wrath upon their enemies. Over the years the Nevermourn have fitted and altered the Old One's chassis so much that it's original model barely recognizable. It somewhat resembles an Ironclad Dreadnought, with reinforced ceramite plating and and equipped with a pair of Ironclad Assault Launchers fitted to fire Hunter-Killer Missiles. One cybernetic limb ends in a massive Seismic Hammer, while the other ends in a Power Fist with an underslung Hurricane Bolter. In addition to this fearsome arsenal, the Old One also sports a Banner of Longing, who's daemonic power saps the will from it's opponents. In battle, the Old One thunders towards his opponents, bellowing through his vox speakers and crashing through the foe's defenses like a force of nature. However, due to the Old One's erratic and deranged nature, the Dreadnought is kept in stasis at all times when not in combat. Livery The colors of the Nevermourn are Silver and Grey, the colors of Praxia. Their armor is slate grey with a silver trim and is often covered in etched in phrases, the result of the Daemon-curse afflicting them. The Nevermourn have no specific symbol, using a variety of variations of twisted teardrop symbol of Praxia as their badge, and these symbols are also often seen scrawled into their armor. Relations Feel free to add your own faction! Ultramarines The Ultramarines are the oldest foe of the Nevermourn, and thus the Nevermourn constantly attack the sons of Gulliman out of spite, if nothing else. They see the Ultramarines as the only beings unworthy of Praxia's embrace, and therefore must be destroyed if Praxia is to claim the galaxy. The Ultramarine's meanwhile only see a band of deranged lunatics, that need to be put down before they become a serious threat. Storm Draugar The Storm Draugar's Seventh Storm, led by the ever spiteful Heshgar the Heathen, did battle with the Nevermourn during a raid on the Imperial Star Fort, Majestic, which had information regarding a fellow Fallen. He vowed to smite them all for their interference. Heshgar saw the Nevermourn as indolent fools, weak in their contentedness and lack of ambition. However, the young Draugar Lord was to be rebuked by his masters during the Seige of Pranix, when elements of the Dark Angels and Hammers of Dorn Space Marine Chapters, along with a full force of Imperial Guard, cornered both Warbands on the War World. The Storm Draugar had come to this world, currently embroiled in a small scale conflict between a vast Gene-Stealer cult and Imperial Guard regiments, in search of a fellow Chaos Marine, a close ally that Heshgar had known in his youth, Damian Darklance, a member of the infamous Fallen. The Nevermourn arrived in search of a powerful Chaos artifact, and at first the two warbands savaged one another and all other forces for control of Pranix. However, when forces of the Dark Angels arrived, with the Hammers of Dorn in tow, even Heshgar knew he could not deal with all of them without support. Heshgar's masters, the Blackspawn brothers, arrived with their fearsome First Storm, and beset the world. Yet Heshgar would be denied the satisfaction of watching Charon fall beinith his power axe, and was instead forced by his superiors to unite with the Slaves of Praxis. Though enraged by such an order, Heshgar nonetheless obeyed, knowing his fellow Fallen lived on borrowed time as the Dark Angels Deathwing scoured the war torn world for him. The two Warbands drove back their loyalist enemies, and devastated both the xenos and Imperial Guard forces, with both leaving with what they came for and more. The Storm Draugar gained the skill of Damian, and a sizeable amount of loyalist gene-seed, pulled from the fresh corpses of the enemy, while the Nevermourn gained their artifact, and a large following of cultists and new recruites. Following both Warbands withdrawal, the Blackspawns met with Charon in person, and formed a lucrative alliance that would serve both the Nevermourn and Storm Draugar well in the years to come. Woe to the faithful and foolish who dare stand against the united might of the disciples of the Black King and the host of Praxis, for they are doomed to be obliteraited by this most unholy of unions. White Crusaders The White Crusaders responded to a distress call of a a world besieged by the Nevermourn. The threat was seemed so bad that all companies were recalled to the world and battled the Nevermourn, the battles were prolonged but eventually the Nevermourn retreated off world and the White Crusaders now hold a reserved hatred for the Nevermourn as a Terminator veteran and a honour guard lost faith in the Emperor and turned to the Nevermourn. Emperor's Hound's The Hound's were first to find some of the Ultramarine survivors from Ac'sar. The Hound's listened to the tales of the devastation at the hands of the Nevermourn dropping the survivors off on Macragge, the Chapter Master's both agreed that the Nevermourn are very dangerous but they will die like any other. The geneseed of the Emperor's Hound's have some how adapted in the mind of the marine making the Hound's will less likely to be broken. Also the large amount of Chaos killing weapons aboard would be greatly and widely used in battle. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Chaos Space Marines